ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Love Never Ends
Episode 8 of Ben 10:New Generation. Section heading Ben,Gwen,Kevin,and Elena fought Vulkanus,Pickaxe Aliens,Argit,and Argit's Gang.After that,they sent them to the Plumbers' Academy.Meanwhile in a ship near the Hive Planet,Victor Validus,Victor's Clones,Albedo,and Swarm Monsters are planning an attack to Ben,Gwen,and Kevin.The next day,Elena received a text message from Victor Validus saying,"Tomorrow,you will go home now,Elena".She told it Ben,Gwen,and Kevin,that she will already go home tomorrow or else Victor Validus,Albedo,and their army would attack the whole Bellwood."You can't do this,Elena",Ben said."Of course I should",Elena said."She's just thinking about Bellwood's safety",Gwen said."Okay",Ben said."Love is great.But the smoothie is greater,right Ben",Kevin said."I guess",Ben said.Then,they saw Urian and the Forever Knights attacking Burger Shack.They stole money.Then,the four heroes stopped them by fighting them.After that,Urian and the Forever Knights retreated."Don't leave just yet,Ben Tennyson",Overlord said.Overlord's Robots attacked Gwen,Kevin,and Elena.They fought back.Ben also helped them.After that,they took down Overlord.Now,the four heroes went back to the car,back to the house.It was already night.Ben and Elena went to the highest part of the house.Elena started the song. Elena:What if I never knew,What if I never found you,I never had this feeling in my heart Ben: How did this come to be,I don't know how you found me,But from the moment I saw you Both:Deep inside my heart I knew,Baby you're my destiny,You and I were meant to be,With all my heart and soul,I give my love to have and hold,And as far as I could see,You were always meant to be,My destiny Elena:I wanted someone like you,Someone that I could hold on to,And give my love until the end of time Ben:But forever was just a word,Something I'd only heard about,But now you're always there for me Both:When you say forever I believe,Baby you're my destiny,You and I were meant to be,With all my heart and soul,I give my love to have and hold,And as far as I can see,You were always meant to be,My destiny Elena:Maybe all we need,Is just a little faith Ben:Cause baby I believe,That love will find the way Both:Hey yeah,Baby you're my destiny,You and I were meant to be,With all my heart and soul,I give my love to have and hold,And as I far as I can see,From now until eternity,You were always meant to be,My destiny,You're my destiny,You're my Ben and Elena embraced each other.The next day,a large ship was seen in the sky.The ship landed down,near Gwen's house.The four heroes went outside the house."Wait!Please Dad,don't attack them.They are my friends",Elena said."Your friends,not ours",Albedo said.The four heroes got surrounded by Victor's Clones and Swarm Monsters.They took out all of those.Then,Ben and Elena fought Albedo while Gwen and Kevin fought Victor Validus.Albedo had been defeated first,but Victor Validus took down Gwen and Kevin.Gwen and Kevin rose up.Victor Validus said that if Ben defeated him,he will not bother the heroes again.Ben and Victor Validus now fought.While Victor Validus was gaining the upper hand,Ben triggered his weakness and defeated him.Now,Victor Validus said that he will not beat up the heroes again and if they need help,they can call him.Now,Albedo said,"We're not yet done,Tennyson.And the next time I see you,you'll be as cold as dead",then he teleported away."Goodbye",Victor Validus said before going back to his ship.Now,Ben and Elena embraced each other again. Characters:Ben,Gwen,Kevin,Elena,Plumbers,Max (cameo),Pierce(cameo),Helen(cameo),Manny(cameo),Alan(cameo),Cooper(cameo),Victor Validus Villains:Vulkanus,Pickaxe Aliens,Argit,Argit's Gang,Forever Knights,Urian,Overlord,Overlord's Robots,Victor Validus,Victor's Clones,Albedo,Swarm Monsters Ben's Aliens:Four Arms,Snakepit,Bigfoot,Jetray,Swampfire,Brainstorm,Goop,Water Hazard,Spidermonkey,Ultimate Spidermonkey,Chromastone,Big Chill,Sandbox Albedo's Aliens:Big Chill,Sandbox,Shellhead,Jetray Category:Episodes